1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coverings or housings for electrical connecting devices and more particularly to a special type known as 3-way or T-tap terminal.
2. Prior Art
Prior art coverings specifically for the T-tap terminal are unknown to applicant. Coverings for other types of terminals include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,332,053, 3,905,475 and Pat. No. De. 238,878. As with the present invention, these coverings had been designed for a specific type of terminal.